


Finally, Together

by wtf_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beaches, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Online Relationship, Profound Bond Gift Exchange (Supernatural), Reunions, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_spn/pseuds/wtf_spn
Summary: Ever since Cas left, Dean’s life has felt empty. Pointless. He lives alone, works a job he hates, and has no friends. He’s miserable. Except for one thing: AngelofThursday. An online friend he made a while ago, and uses to rant about all his inner turmoils (oh, and also for some mind-blowing sexting). But he can only pretend to be satisfied with that for so long...Ever since Cas left, he’s felt alone. Maybe he got a nice college education, but the options back home would have fine. If only he were less of a coward all those years ago...But he wasn’t. And he can’t change that. Now, all he has is a friend he made on an online chatroom with a sucky enough life for Cas to feel better about himself.Of course, our two stupid idiot boys have been messaging each other for the past while, getting to know the others’s inner thoughts, feelings, and kinks. Lovely.So what’s happens when Dean suggests a date?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	Finally, Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banshee1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/gifts).



> For Banshee1013, I hope you like it!  
> This is my first time participating in the exchange!
> 
> I know Cas is a bit OOC in this, I’m just not the best at writing him .~. (oh and yeah the title’s not creative but i couldn’t think of anything to call it so)
> 
> Enjoy :)

The soft buzzing of Dean’s phone on the table woke him from his awkward midday couch slumber, his arm lazily flinging about to grab hold of the device. His hand found purchase, attempting to lift the phone to his face and accidentally dropping it in the process. 

Cracking his eyes open, Dean peered downwards towards his fallen phone, scowling at it as if that would solve all his problems, and deliberately reached down to pick it up. He thrust the device a little too close to his face, but he was finally able to turn the cursed thing on and read the text message that caused all this to happen.

**_AngelofThursday says…_ **

Of course. _He_ , of all people, had to wake Dean up. The one person he knew he would always immediately forgive, who he could never stay mad at. Mostly because they barely knew each other, yet at the same time Dean felt as if he knew the guy better than anyone else.

Also because their conversations nearly always held the promise of orgasm.

Dean popped open his messaging app, sitting up on his couch and moving the empty beer bottle beside him to the table in front of him-- it wasn’t exactly comfortable sleeping next to a glass bottle, much less lying entirely conscious on top of one.

In fact, if Angel was messaging him, he probably shouldn’t be on the couch at all. Dean -albeit reluctantly- moved to stand, walking to his room and collapsing rather loudly down at his desk. He lifted open his laptop, opening his messaging app there and pocketed his phone to continue the conversation.

**_AngelofThurday:_** _Would you like to play for a bit? I have some free time and I could really use some stress-relief at the current moment._

Dean knew it was odd, the way _AngelofThursay_ -who hadn’t given him any real name to call him by- always sounded so serious, even in the midst of their phone sex highs, but he also knew he needed to hear someone in his life talk like that. An awkward string of over-the-top much-too-formal words. It reminded him of his once-best friend-- they used to be so close, he and Cas. They shared so many secrets, so many experiences, so many years of their lives were spent with one another. But, as Dean had grown to realise, life's a bitch and time passes. People grow up. Even the best of friends grow apart. Not that Dean particularly enjoyed being _just a friend_ with Cas, but he had been too much of a coward to risk ruining their friendship at the time.

Now look at them-- Dean hasn’t heard from Cas in over 20 years. Not since Cas had moved away for college. Dean would never forgive himself for letting Cas walk away from him like that. Not ever.

Not that this man, _AngelofThursday_ , is anything of a replacement for Cas. Of course not. He’s his own person, a separate friend. But sometimes, on days when he’s feeling particularly lonely, Dean will type out really long messages to him, spilling his guts and admitting all his guilt, as if it really was Cas on the other end.

Those messages are never sent.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_** _always up for some fun with u angel ;)_

Castiel greatly valued his time with _ImpalaCowboy_ , even if there wasn’t much heart-to-heart to their conversations. As stupid as the thought seemed, _ImpalaCowboy_ kind of reminded him of an old friend, a friend who he now missed more than anything. 

Dean. 

Dean Winchester. 

The man he had spent so many years admiring from a distance, secretly fantasizing about all the terrible, wonderful, sappy things he wanted to do to him. Wanted to do _for_ him.

But he had made a decision. A fucking stupid decision, but a decision nontheless, and he had left. He had left Dean all alone, forcing them both to move on from the years they had spent at each others’ sides. Cas would never forgive himself for walking away from Dean like that. Not ever.

He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was about _ImpalaCowboy_ that reminded him so much of his long lost Dean, but he knew there was _something_ . Or maybe it wasn’t. Maybe it was just everything about this internet stranger with whom he lived out his greatest fantasies- the ones he never got a chance to share with his Dean. Maybe it was in the laid-back manner in which _ImpalaCowboy_ would respond to him, never worried about grammar or punctuation or capital letters. Maybe it was the random bits of knowledge wedged in with his ignorance towards most every-day life. Maybe it was that whenever Cas pictured him, he saw the face of his old childhood friend, all grown up and beautiful.

Whatever the reason, Cas couldn’t help but imagine it was Dean he was messaging, rather than the random internet weirdo who he had come to consider his friend.

But, Dean or no, Cas had to admit their ‘sex’ was hot as fuck. Cas may not be able to run his hands along _ImpalaCowboy_ ’s body, or tie his hands on the headboard above him and watch him squirm, or look into bright, shining emerald eyes when he fucked him like he would have been able to do with Dean, but nevertheless Cas’ orgasms with him were always stronger and more pleasurable than when he sought out hook-ups or one night stands (which he didn’t) or when he just did it himself (which he reluctantly did, more often that he would ever like to admit).

Which leads him to the present. After a week of difficult family matters and a grumpy boss at work, Cas was just about ready to start throwing some punches. Which he couldn’t, if he wanted to keep his job and his apartment. Luckily for Cas, fucking around with _ImpalaCowboy_ is always an acceptable means of stress-relief, not to mention he’s almost always up to play. And boy, is Cas ready to get some action right now.

**_AngelofThursday_** **:** _Are you sure? I’m not exactly in the mood for anything “soft-core” right now…_

**_ImpalaCowboy_ ** **:** _good. give it to me angel, i’m already hard as hell for u_

It wasn’t a lie. Dean’s dick had grown increasingly interested in touching the ceiling since the start of their conversation, with all previous traces of tiredness having fled his very-much-awake and now-horny body.

**_AngelofThurday:_ ** _Are you sitting down?_

Cas really wasn’t in the mood to bother with casualties. He wanted to get off, now. And from past experience he knew that _ImpalaCowboy_ would give him the best orgasm he could find, so here he was. Sitting at his desk, his belt and pants undone and his dick surrounded by the cool air of his apartment bedroom.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _mmm yeah but my dick sure isn’t_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _I bet you’re so pretty, sitting there waiting for me._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _oh fuck and my thick cock is just begging to be let loose_

It was actually somewhat annoying- Dean’s tight-fitting jeans were constricting his semi-hard cock, and he desperately wanted to rip them off. But, as Dean knew by now, he had to wait for _Angel_ to tell him what to do. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good of an amazing orgasm, Dean knows that.

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _So beg._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _please_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Do you want to play or not?_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _please, angel, can i take my clothes off so my aching cock can feel relief, and you can fuck me hard and deep_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _please, i promise i’ll be good for you angel_

Cas palmed himself, already starting to get off on the few words they’ve exchanged so far in this session. He’s really desperate, and _Impala_ can sometimes believe such a frustrating little shit- it might take forever if Cas actually waited for things to get exciting. Though, luckily it seems as if he was cooperating this time ‘round.

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Take off your clothes. All of them._

Dean stands up, doing as _Angel_ says and quickly returning to sitting in his chair. It certainly wasn’t Dean’s fault if, when he was removing his boxers, he had to adjust his dick a little bit, or maybe stroke it a few times. Absolutely not his fault, and really it couldn’t have been prevented.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _done. r u gonna fuck me good now angel man?_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _No. I’m going to instruct you how to touch yourself, and you’re to tell me how it makes you feel. But no matter what, you are not permitted to touch your cock. Do you understand?_

Not allowed to touch his cock? What the fuck! So his internet friend can get off how he likes, but Dean isn’t allowed to _touch his cock_?

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _dude what the hell? i thought you wanted a quickie today? didn’t think you’d be in the mood for anything overly emotional_

**_AngelofThursdays:_ ** _I do. But that doesn’t mean you’re going to get a quick orgasm._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _mhm and what about that whole ‘emotional’ part. i mean bro u don’t want me to touch my dick?_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _How about we don’t talk about anything personal until after, Impala. I’ll answer your stupid questions then. Right now, though, I need you to shut up and do as I say, including not touching your cock. Do you understand?_

Dean loved when _Angel_ got mad- it was such a fucking turn on for him, the way _Angel_ , who was usually so calm and collected, would resort to ordering him around and petty insults.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _copy that, angel_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Good. Spread your legs and pinch your left nipple between your thumb and index finger. As hard as you can._

Dean’s legs are already as wide as they go, but he snakes a hand up his chest to brush over his nipple, rubbing it in circles before pinching it as instructed. A searing mix of overwhelming pain and pleasure shoots through Dean’s body, causing him to whimper.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _aw fuck, that feels so good man_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _I wish I was there to see you right now, all spread out at my mercy. Tell me how it feels._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _hurts so bad but feels so good too. tell me what you’d do to me if u were here_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _I’d run my hand down your chest and along your stomach, then I’d grip your thigh and trace the inside of your leg. I’d lick under your neck and suck a hickey or two so you would be forced to remember me for days after. You feel so good under me, Impala._

Dean has a hard time figuring out how to recreate getting a hickey, but he figures pinching his neck hard enough should do the trick (though, he discovered it actually hurt a fair bit more than he was in the mood to put up with, so Dean reluctantly had to give up his hickey-simulating endeavor). As for the rest, Dean’s hands were everywhere on his body, feeling his legs and his chest and his stomach just like _Angel_ said he wanted to do.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _god you feel so good please give me more_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Mmmm I know I do._

Cas knew if he didn’t finish sooner rather than later, he’d slip up and start spilling his guts about Dean. Which, as he has learned the hard way, isn’t hot. At all. It’s practically the opposite of a turn on. Big, emotional confessions are usually saved for _after_ the sex part. Cas knew that.

But it wouldn’t be his fault if he slipped. Nearly everything he had seen this past week has reminded him of Dean. It’s just been one of those weeks. And now he has to sit at his computer and roleplay with a stranger who he’s pretending is Dean just so he can have a good orgasm— he needs to get a life. For starters, a boyfriend might be nice.

Cas’ thoughts have dragged him from reality long enough for him to miss _Impala_ ’s most recent messages, plus his erection has faded slightly with the thought of how he misses Dean. Cas quickly pumps himself a few times before turning his attention back to his messaging app on the computer, determined to finish he and _Impala_ ’s current game.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _is that all you got 4 me angel?_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _what r u gonna do 2 me_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _hey angel_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _bro u there?_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Sorry, I got distracted. Like I said: I’ve had a long week. It doesn’t matter, though. Let’s continue._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _no way bud if u need 2 talk this can wait_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _I’m fine. And if we’re going to discuss this I’d rather leave it until_ after _I’ve orgasmed. I’ve been waiting all week for this, there’s no way I’m throwing it away for a little heart-to-heart that could easily be saved for later._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _so keep going. tell me what to do, angel_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Take 2 fingers and stick them down your throat. Suck my cock, Impala._

Dean did as he was told, choking a little at first from how far in he thrust his digits, but he relaxed his throat and was easily able to get used to the feeling. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done this before.

Dean slowly slid his two fingers out of his mouth, then pushed them back in, hollowing out his cheeks to suck at them and trying not to drool onto his keyboard. Unable to help himself, Dean quickly added a third finger to the mix, speeding up the thrust of his fingers and forcing them further down his throat. He swirled his tongue around, running it along his fingers and coating them in his saliva. As always, Dean made sure he was breathing regularly through his nose and keeping his throat relaxed to allow his fingers to sink deeper into his mouth for longer periods of time.

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Add another finger, feel my cock slide in further. Do you think you can fit it all in?_

Dean added a fourth finger, his constricting throat, barely wide enough to fit nearly an entire hand in it. He kept going anyways, thrusting his fingers even faster than before. He closed his eyes, imagining it really was Cas’ cock that he was sucking, letting out a deep moan at the thought of pleasuring his once-best-friend to the point of orgasm.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _your cock is so thick and long, fuck i can barely take it angel._

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Mmmm, yeah, your throat is so tight on me, Impala. Suck me hard, as hard as you can, get me nice and wet so I can fuck your ass._

Cas was stroking hard now, his hand barely a blur on his cock as he imagined fucking Dean’s throat raw.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _fffuuck angel u feel so good in my mouth_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Yeah, you’re such a good boy for me, Impala. Why don’t you tell me what you really want, or else I can’t give it to you._

Dean pulled his fingers out of his mouth to let out a loud groan, hating when he was made to beg for it, but at the same time loving it so damn much.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _please, angel, please do it. just do it, pleeaaassse_

Cas smirked to himself, his slowing his hand so it was loosely wrapped around his cock, pumping it quickly but by no means hurriedly. He loved it when his precious little _Impala_ got all flustered and embarrassed to ask for what he knew he needed.

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _I still don’t know what you want, Impala. You have to_ say it _. Do you want me to touch you more? I can touch you more, Impala. Run your unoccupied hand along your body, just keep it moving comfortably. Make yourself feel good, Impala._

Dean did as he was told to, tickling his free hand down his chest, then his stomach, the around his thighs and back up again, making sure to avoid his cock for fear of disobeying _Angel_ ’s orders.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _please, angel, i need it so badddd_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Need what?_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _fuck fucking hell i need you to fucking fuck me, angel. fuck me so hard and rough and deep, till i’m raw and limp and sobbing with pleasure. please angel please let me have this from you, please let me have your cock in my tight little ass, i promise i’ll be good for you!_

And _fuck_ if that needy pleading didn’t _do things_ to Cas, but he had to keep it together until after Dean came. Sometimes being _Impala’s_ dom was difficult as fuck for Cas, like now, and other times he’s grateful to be in that position.

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Alright, Impala, you can have my cock, but only if you promise to take all of it. Every last inch. Now take the fingers in your mouth and shove them up your ass, I’m going in rough and hard. You’ve had enough coddling and foreplay._

Dean quickly pulled the fingers from his mouth with a pop, a long string of saliva dripping down to his chin and his eyes glazed over in his pleasured haze. Dean dragged his wet fingers around the outside of his hole, teasing himself, before he slowly, carefully pushed in the first. Then the second. Then the third, and the fourth, and suddenly he was bursting with fullness.

Dean pulled his fingers back out to the edge of his hole before thrusting them back in nice and deep where they belonged. Dean built up a steady pace as he got more comfortable to the feeling in his ass and soon enough he was sweating with the intensity of his thrusts, his pot ready to boil over and him ready to fall off the face of the cliff.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod please i’m so close please let me come oh pleasempleasemplease i need to come please Angel_

Cas thought about denying _Impala_ his orgasm, but he was quickly reminded of how close he was himself, wanting to finish after the supposedly younger, submissive little boy he was controlling.

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Can you be a good boy and come for me, Impala?_

The name (‘good boy’) set off something carnal inside him, and Dean’s orgasm suddenly exploded through him, from the tip of his hair, to the four fingers stuffed deep inside his ass, to his hand hovering frustratingly close to where he so desperately wanted to touch, just beside his cock, all the way down to his toes curled into the dark carpet beneath him. His body lit on fire, a burning passion of fucked-out haze and overwhelming pleasure enveloping all his senses, curling around him and hugging his body tight against it as he was carried away from reality.

Dean barely had time to recover from his mind-melting orgasm before the next message came in, and he became aware of the fact that he was now coated in his sticky cum until Angel decided they were done with their session.

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Did you come?_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _mfmuck yeah sooooo good mmmmh feels so niiice_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Touch your cock now, and don’t you dare stop fingering yourself. Keep going until I say you can stop._

Dean's hand dragged across his thigh, over to his cock, his body twitching before they even made contact. He forced himself to keep his hand stroking steadily along his cock, working up a decent pace even though he was far past oversensitivity. He removed two of his fingers from his ass, feeling overly full and unable to thrust properly with four fingers stuffed inside the tight hole. He wasn’t going to disobey a direct order from Angel, though, so he lightly thrust his two remaining fingers in and out of his ass, wincing at the push and pull of pleasure on his abused bundle of nerves, but refusing to stop.

Dean was past full-on panting by now, desperately sucking in any oxygen his lungs could capture so he wouldn’t pass out from the onslaught of varying emotions he was experiencing.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _did you come yet angel?? ur still fucking me. please come for me angel please_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _You’re mine, Impala. All mine, and I’m going to come all over you. Oh yeah, yeah baby. You better still be fucking yourself._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _course i am, u told me 2. such a slut for u angel, i do everything you say, i’m yours. all yours, angel, only 4 u. please come for me angel, please_

Cas was stroking himself at a frantic pace now, chasing his orgasm and feeling himself climbing the mountain, oh so steep, and teetering so precariously over the edge, and finally. Finally, Cas fell over the cliff’s edge. He tumbled down into the abyss of pleasure, white hot spurts of cum shooting across his chest as proof.

The orgasmic moan ripped from Cas’ lungs was practically a scream, having waited so long for his orgasm, not to mention all the bottled up feelings he released through it. He waited there, sitting in his chair for a good minute or two, eyes closed and hoping that maybe if he wished hard enough he wouldn’t have to deal with the world when he came to his senses.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _u good?_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Yes, just give me a minute to get cleaned up and then we can’t talk if you want._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _cool, sure thing_

Dean took the opportunity to get cleaned up himself, changing into a new pair of sweatpants and not bothering with boxers. After all, he lived alone and he was probably going to take another nap when he was done talking with _Angel_.

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Alright, I’m here. How has your week been?_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _it’s been good, but you mentioned something about having had a long week?_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Ugh. Yes. The longest, most painful week I’ve had in awhile. So emotionally draining, I could barely focus on my work._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _ouch. that fucking sucks man, i’m sorry_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Yeah. Everything I see reminds me of this person I let go a long time ago. I really shouldn’t focus on him so much, but I can’t seem to stop my thoughts from drifting to him. I know it seems immature and stupid, especially since I’m telling all this to some stranger on the Internet. But still, it feels kind of nice to admit this out in the open to someone who can’t judge me for it._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _who’s saying i ain’t gonna judge you?_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _I brought you to orgasm less than 10 minutes ago, watched you get off on me calling you a ‘_ good boy _’, and ordered you around like you were my slave. You’re honestly saying you’re going to judge me for something?_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _jeez, get a grip man. i was just kidding, wow you’re wound up tight as hell_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _but on a serious note, i totally get what you mean. i lost my best friend a while ago and haven’t been able to stop thinking about him since. he was so much more than just my best friend, but he didn’t think of me that way and i was too scared to risk what we had. i was so fucking stupid back then, i swear. anyways literally everything i see and do now reminds me of him and how much i miss him. it fucking sucks, man, i’m sorry your week had to be like that._

Cas struggled to swallow the large lump in his throat, bringing his hand up to wipe the tears away from his eyes. How did those get there? 

It was a miracle that _Impala_ even understood what he was saying, much less had the experience first-hand himself. Cas was speechless, unable to form a proper thought as to how to respond to _Impala_ ’s long confession of guilt and pain. And _Impala_ had to have known, given the long pause Bedford his short, clipped reply.

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Yeah, thanks._

Dean was pretty sure he had said the right thing, after all he had only been trying to help. Maybe _Angel_ didn’t want him to sympathize? Maybe Dean had gone into too much detail and it had seemed like he only cared about his own problems? Or maybe Dean was way over-thinking the situation, yet again. He had the tendency to do that a lot.

But _Angel_ ’s reply held a clear, unmissable message: _change the topic_.

Clearly, he was done discussing the guilt that drowned them both, trying to extricate himself from the conversation and shift into something more lighthearted, which would require less emotions and pain. Dean was happy to oblige.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _let’s go on a date_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Wtf?_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _just hear me out, okay? we barely know each other, so it doesn’t have to work out. we both need a distraction. we both have no one to go out and spend time with, otherwise neither of us would be sitting at a computer post-internet-orgasm talking to a stranger who’s actually about the closest thing we’ve got to a friend. so let’s go on a date. it’ll be fun, it’ll distract us, it’ll make us feel good. c'mon man, loosen up._

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _First of all, we probably don’t even live near one another. Second, I’m not going to give you my address to check my previous point’s validity. Third, I don’t really think another reason is necessary but even if we could be sure we lived close by and all, I don’t exactly want to give away my identity to you after everything we’ve done together. Part of the point is that this is_ anonymous _, remember?_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Which isn’t to say I don’t like the idea, it just wouldn’t work out._

Dean huffed out an annoyed sigh. _Angel_ just _had_ to go around making everything as difficult as possible, didn’t he. Not that he’d ever admit it, but Dean had actually thought quite a bit about a ‘date’ with his Internet stranger friend, so he had all the details ready and planned out. All he had to do was share them as if he were making it up on the spot.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _okay. wow. you are so fucking difficult, angel. first of all, it doesn’t matter where either one of us lives. we can make this work either way. and you don’t have to tell me who you are. i mean, like, we could find a place near where both of us live. the same restaurant from a chain, like mcdonalds, or a movie theatre that’s playing the same movies or something, and we could each go. we could message each other through it and take some photos or something and it would be like a date._

Cas contemplated the pitch. It actually wasn’t all that bad of an idea— it might have a chance of working out for them.

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Actually, that sounds pretty fun. Where would we go? We aren’t allowed to text in a movie theatre and it might be hard to find a nice restaurant that we share in common. Any places near you we could go?_

Dean mulled over the question, making a mental list of all the places he lives near the _Angel_ might have near him as well.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _coffee? you got any good coffee shops near you, angel?_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Coffee’s a bit too cliche for me…_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _oh you want cliche? that isn’t even close to cliche, babe. u better have a beach near you cuz that’s where we’re gonna spend our date._

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Actually, there is a beach quite close by. It wouldn’t be an inconvenience to visit._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _k. we’ll both go to our separate beaches next time we’re free, and we’ll have a_ good time _on our date_ . _Speaking of, when are you free next? I have work this week, but I’m good for anytime next Saturday._

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Next Saturday is good for me, too. I’ll be there at 10 pm for our date, you better not miss it._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _i won’t, but why 10 pm? Isn’t that a little late for a beach date?_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Do you know how beautiful the beach is at night? The water is calm and glistening and everything is so silent and soft and the sand is cool but not too cool and it’s open space so when you look up, the sky is littered with tiny little stars. It’s perfect and beautiful, if we’re going on a beach date I want to share that with you._

Cas could picture it when he closed his eyes- it was such a beautiful sight, he always felt his breath hitch when he tilted his head and was able to gaze at the entirety of the cosmos, nothing like the poor light-polluted sky in the city, with barely a star in sight for miles. 

And he loved how peaceful it felt when he could slip his shoes off and walk softly along the sinking sandy hills to the shore of the still, lying water and just dip the tip of his toes in, leaving small lukewarm drops of water on the tips of his feet. 

It was one of his favourite things in the world to do, and we desperately wanted to share it with someone.

Cas opened his eyes, returning from the beach to his bedroom and staring the the bright screen in front of his face to read _Impala_ ’s latest message.

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _awwww, you’re so sentimental and sweet angel <3 _

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Yeah, okay. Haha. Your teasing humiliates me,_

_congratulations. Is it a date or what?_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _it’s a date._

* * *

On Thursday night, a massive storm rolled through Cas’ town among many others, strong enough to cause a power blackout for around an hour. It wasn’t anything serious, but it meant that Friday was filled with rain, a near-constant downpour all throughout the day, as well as heavy winds. At first, Cas didn’t think anything of it. It didn’t really affect him, as he was working from home anyway for the time being. The bad things didn’t matter, so longs as he pushed through and made it to his date on Saturday- tomorrow.

Oh.

_Tomorrow_.

So much for the calm, glistening water and peaceful silence Cas had wished for. There was the possibility that Dean’s town didn’t get hit, but still. Cas had been looking forward to a nice Saturday at the beach, and now it was going to be miserable.

Well, not _miserable_ , per se, but the tides sure would be a lot higher and the waves a lot stronger than he had hoped for.

But like hell if Cas was going to let that ruin his date. After all, _Impala_ ’s beach was probably fine.

* * *

Dean’s Saturday morning is spent in bed, as per usual for most days ending in _y_ , but he figured he might as well get _something_ productive done before his date with _Angel_.

Dean started by taking a hot shower, shaving his overgrown beard away, and getting dressed. He made his weekly grocery run, taking care to buy an extra pie to bring with him on his date so he could pretend to share it. He did his laundry, ate lunch, and washed the dishes, but there were still hours until he had to even think about leaving. Plus, it wasn’t like he could just take a walk in the park- not with such miserable weather, especially after the big storm from the other night. The pelting streams of rain had continued into Saturday afternoon, and didn’t seem to be letting up.

Dean just hoped the rain would finally cease in time for his date.

* * *

Cas was strolling slowly along the beach shore, looking around him at the beautiful sight of an empty (nearly empty) beach in the evening glow, and thought that maybe the storm was a good thing. The smell of fresh rain filled the air, humid and sticky hot from the summer weather.

Cas closed his eyes, letting his other senses do the work and taking in the beauty and the stillness of the moment. That is, until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**_ImpalaCowboy sent a photo..._ **

**_ImpalaCowboy:_** _i’m here what about you_

Cas opened the messaging app, and was met with a photo of a sandy shoreline, high-rising waves crashing the distance, and the twinkle of far away city lights illuminated in the dark blanket of the evening. It was breathtaking. Absolutely beautiful. But, as Cas noticed when he went to send a photo of _his_ beach view, the two locations were eerily similar.

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _What beach is that? It looks a lot like mine._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _um idk but it’s on the waconda lake_

The same lake as Cas. Huh. That totally wasn’t weird. Not at all.

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _…Same. It looks like you were hit by the storm too, then?_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _ugh yes! i couldn’t do anything today cuz the weather was fucking miserable, plus i had to spend yesterday all locked up at home too. fucking sucks man_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _So, we live close to one another, then._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _huh. yeah i guess so_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _That’s kind of fucked up._

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _wdym?_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Well, it’s just that all this time I assumed you lived on, like, the other side of the country. We met through a public chat server, remember?_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _riiiiight. and how is that fucked up?_

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _Okay, maybe ‘fucked up’ was the wrong term to use. But it’s incredibly coincidental that, given we wanted to message someone who couldn’t possibly relate back to us in real life, we both live in the same little area of our massive country, so close to one another that we both got hit with the same storm, and both our beaches have similar views of the same body of water._

As he thought more about it, Dean decided that it was actually a bit fucked up how much of a coincidence this all was. How far apart did they really live when there were so many similarities in their cities?

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _y’know we’re probably in the same state, within driving distance. i could probably_ drive _to your_ house _right now angel. wow_

Cas cringed, very firm with the fact that he did not want to meet this stranger (who, let’s face it, was really not a stranger) whom he had shared so many personal and sexual secrets and fantasies with. He would probably die of shame and embarrassment if he was ever forced to confront just how real _Impala_ was.

**_AngelofThursday:_ ** _The stars are beautiful tonight, don’t you think?_

**_ImpalaCowboy:_ ** _yeah it’s fucking magnificent. so’s the water._

Cas hummed a note of agreement, half forgetting that Impala was only with him online and couldn’t hear him. He continued his stroll along the sandy beach, head tilted up to stare, mesmerized, at the beautiful star-littered night sky above him. It sparkled and shone and captivated him entirely, so much that he didn’t realize he was approaching a man obscuring his path, staring longingly out at the water.

When he did see him, though, Cas stuttered to a halt and stared at the beautiful freckled complexion that was his face, watched as it contorted from blissfully happy, into what looked like a slightly pained expression, and then back again. Whoever it was he was staring at, the man was beyond beautiful. His lips looked so damn kissable, his hair all cute and blond, his eyes so piercing and emerald green- wait. 

No. 

No way. 

It couldn’t be-

Dean was entranced by the waves, lifting and crashing again, a few of them licking up to reach his feet. It was beautiful. Dean had always thought nature to be beautiful, unfortunately the moments he had had during his life to actually appreciate the earth were few and far between. Now that his dad was gone and dead, though, Dean was free to love who and what he wanted. Including nature, and including Cas.

But he wasn’t going to think about Cas right now. Not when he was on a date with _Angel_. Absolutely not. No melancholy thoughts tonight.

Dean drifted out of the embrace of his thoughts and the dancing waves in front of him, slowly becoming more aware of the man standing beside him, staring.

Dean turned to face him, confused, until he looked at him. _Really_ looked at him. Permanently chapped lips, dark hair sticking up in every which way, sharp features, and the bluest eyes to ever blue. 

It couldn’t be.

It couldn’t be Cas.

But it was.

Cas stared at the man, who looked at him like he was seeing a ghost. The man who couldn’t possibly be- yet somehow had to be- Dean Winchester.

_His_ Dean Winchester. His long lost love. His beautiful, perfect, scarred _Dean_.

“A-are you- is this- did we…?” Cas couldn’t speak properly. He was barely able to form coherent thoughts, much less speak proper words.

  
  


Cas’ voice. Such a deep, rumbling tone that had Dean melting into a puddle. Oh, how he had missed him. And there was no doubt now about who he was.

“ _Cas_.”

It was all Dean had to say.

Soft, plush lips met rough, calloused ones, and warm, hot tongues joined to make one. Dean explored every inch of Cas’ beautiful mouth, trying to make up for so many years spent away from one another. So many years wasted, spent wishing for the other to come back, when they’d been so close for so long without even realizing it.

And, really, if they were erasing all traditional relationship rules and skipping to the good stuff, then Dean figured he should get a thing or two off his chest. They hadn’t gone on a date, but they were kissing. They hadn’t had real sex yet, but…

“I love you, Cas. I’ve loved you for so long, I’m sorry I never said anything. I was so scared you didn’t- o-or you wouldn’t-”

“It’s okay, Dean. I love you, too.”

Dean dropped his phone to the sandy carpet beneath them, covering Cas’ lips with his own once again and letting the waves crash against their socked feet. Everything was perfect. The outside world had dissolved into nothing, leaving just the two of them, Cas and Dean, to drown in each other’s love. Years away from each other, resorting to crappy phone sex to fill the massive void in their chests, and finally they were together again.

And Dean knew, as he laced his fingers in with Cas’, that he was never going to let him go.

* * *

**Bonus:**

Dean: “I brought us pie.”

Cas: *rolls his eyes* “Of course you did, you pie-loving idiot.”


End file.
